


Love [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first song that came into my mind after I saw some  spoiler Alana/Hannibal gifs for the first time. I planned to put this vid as a part of my new hannibal mix vid, but.. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love [vid]




End file.
